Oh Death
by HailsStorm
Summary: This peice was inspired by LadyMarissaGarmadon. Dang girl, your art is amazing! Just a little one-shot on how I think Lloyd came to be. Story's better than the summary. It's something you'll like, trust me. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N:**

**Hails: I was inspired to write this story, cuz of LadyMarissaGarmadon. Her art piece, Oh Death, I loved so much! Go look it up. It's called Oh Death. I think you'll like it! This is rated T just 'cus you gotta be mature enough to understand the concept of giving birth and passionate love. It doesn't hint towards "it" but I'm paranoid, so it's rated T. Also, there is a little bit of modern technology. But just flip phone stuffs. Hardly modern... But I needed a form of contact between the main characters... So please please please do not be upset. Also, changed some of the words to a lullaby I put in the story. It's present tense, and the song belongs to the rightful owners of Disney's Anastasia. Fun fact of the day: Hikari means light. (it's Japanese)  
><strong>

It had been nine months since Garmadon's banishment to the Underworld. Wu was in his room, peace has returned to Ninjago, and after weeks of slaving to hide the Golden Weapons from his brother, he needed a calming situation. He sat indian style, meditating by the spirit smoke, attempting to clear his mind so he may have a vision, like his father so often did. Lightning seemed to strike the inside of Wu's mind, his memory and body was still shaking from what had happened nine months ago. He worried about so many things, poor, poor Misako. When Wu had to break the news that her husband had been banished to the Underworld, she was heart broken. Wu thought he would never see his brother again, but for now, he had to clear his mind. He pushed out all thoughts and only focused on himself. It seemed selfish to be so self-centered right now, but Wu knew, that in order for this to work, he had concentrate on clearing his mind. He let no thought enter his mind and only exit. That's when the smoke gave him a vision. He'd done it! He'd finally done it! He focused on an image in the smoke, it seemed a little foggy at first, but Wu knew who it was. It was Misako, she was in pain! A horrible pain, sitting in a hospital bed. Misako shrieked and Wu heard the cries of a baby taking it's first metaphorical steps into the world. Misako held the child, smiling. Wu did not understand, was this why Misako was locked up in her house all the time? Why she never left? Wu opened his eyes, he knew this was important, otherwise the spirit smoke would not have shown him this vision. His blonde hair fell in his face and he brushed it out of his eyes and sweat beaded his forhead. He stood up, grabbing his bamboo staff, it was time to investigate.

* * *

><p>Wu stood in front of Misako's door, hesitating whether he should do this or not. Misako might not even answer, Wu thought. But he had to do this. He knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered. He knocked again and rung the door bell. Again, no answer. He was about to try again for the third time, when he heard his cell phone ring. It was the hospital. What was the hospital calling him for? He had a sick feeling in his stomach that he knew exactly why they were calling him though. He flipped his phone up and pushed the green button.<p>

"Hello?" He asked. A staticy voice answered on the other side. There was no good connection where he was, but at least he could make out the words.

_"Is this Montgomery Garmadon?" _The voice asked

"Uh... No." Wu began "I'm his brother, Wu. Garmadon has been... MIA for a while. I'm here, to answer his calls"

_"Okay then, Misako Garmadon is in the hospital. She needs some support if you would please come for her"  
><em>

Wu's heart sank at the sound of what the employee was saying across the phone... Oh, no... What do I do?! Wu thought. He relaxed... That's the first thing you do in a stressful situation. The Spirit Smoke did not lie, Misako was pregnent.

"Say no more, I will be there in a little bit."

That was a lie, he thought as he flipped the phone down and put it away. Aw, man! He was hours away from the hospital, there was no way he could get there before Misako gave birth. He ran as fast as he could toward the hospital, even knowing that he wouldn't get there in time. He stopped. What do I do?! What do I do?! He asked himself. That's when it came to him. His father had done it more times than Wu could remember. Is it possible he inherited that power? Could he even summon the power to do it? He had to try, he had to get to Misako. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, in and out. He focused his mind towards what he was trying to summon, but Wu could not feel it and was beginning to lose faith. All of a sudden a loud roar sounded in his ears. Was it actually possible? He opened his eyes and right before him was the stunning Golden Dragon. It's wings ablaze in golden light. Wu could have been the happiest man on Ninjago. He raced towards the dragon and hopped on the saddle and grabbed the reins. He could feel pure light coursing through is veins the minute he picked it up. He sighed and told the Golden Dragon a simple command, hoping it would listen to him, if his father was it's master.

"To the hospital! Misako is there!"

The dragon didn't seem to comprehend Wu's command and almost instantly, started bucking around like wild mustang cowboys spent ages trying to tame. It took to the sky in a bold flapping of it's wings and and riled around, furiously trying to get Wu off his back. But Wu held on tightly, he was not about to let Misako be alone while she gave birth.

"Whoa boy! It's me! It's me!" Wu exclaimed, the dragon did not buck as much but still riled in the sky at the sound of Wu's voice. "It's Wu! Hikari's son!

The dragon seemed to understand, and calmed. It needed no farther instruction. The Dragon obeyed it's master and his blood relatives, in other words, the Golen Dragon listened to Hikari, Hikari's wife, children, and siblings, and no one else. The Golden Dragon needed no further instruction, and flew straight for the hospital. I'm on my way, Misako. Wu thought carefully. I'm on my way.

* * *

><p>Misako lied in her hospital bed, pain filling her aching belly, which was swollen up with a baby inside. Her redish-brown hair was went down in waves against her back and her glasses sat at the bedside. A tear ran down her face as she heard the heart moniter beep at a steady pace. She breathed quickly. A nurse by her bed had a cup of water, held it to Misako's lips, and she drank. The cool liquid ran down her throat and soothed Misako slightly. What was she going to tell Wu when he was here? She thought. She already he knew was on his way, and it would get worse when he got here. The pain worsened and she grunted. He's almost here, my baby. She thought. She sighed as the door swung opened and slammed against the wall, creating a loud <strong>BANG!<strong> sound. Wu ran up next to Misako, worry in his eyes.

"Misako, are you okay?" He asked, his eyes scanned her face and ran down to her swollen belly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Wu-" Misako began

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wu interrupted. Misako was shocked by Wu's quick and calm reaction. She expected him to shriek and be mad at her for keeping him worried for so long. She didn't know what to say.

"Wu" She started again, more firm "The day you told me that Garmadon had been banished to the underworld, was the day I found out I was pregnent. After you told me I couldn't bring myself to tell you... I was just so... so..." Misako began to break, but Wu held a straight face.

"I understand Misako. It happens to the best of us, but I'm sure that is a mistake you won't make again." Wu said. Misako nodded her head solemnly. All of a sudden she let out of shriek of pain.

"Argh!"

"Misako!" Wu shrieked "Get a doctor in here!"

It didn't take one minute for doctor to appear at Misako's bedside.

"Okay, Misako. Breathe." The Doctor instructed. She did so. "Okay, now push!"

"Aaaah!"

* * *

><p>The cries of a baby coming into the world filled the air. Wu smiled as the doctor brought the baby over to the bedside. The child had not opened his eyes, and his hair was a dark color. Like all children had when they were first born. The doctor gently transfered the baby to Misako's arms where she held her arms out longly to see her child.<p>

"Oh... My little baby boy." Misako cooed. The baby cried even more. Misako smiled and shushed to baby. A smooth, soothing, and calm voice filled the room, it was Misako's. She was singing to the baby.

_On the wind_

_Across the sea_

_hear this song and remember_

_soon you'll be_

_home with me_

_once upon a December_

_Dancing bears_

_Painted wings_

_Things to remember_

_hear the song that I sing_

_once upon a december_

_Arms will hold you safe and warm  
><em>

_ Horses prance through a silver storm_

_figures dancing gracefully_

_through your memories_

[Musical Instrumental]

Arms will hold you safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

figures dancing gracefully

through your memories

_Far away _

_long ago_

_glowing brighter than an ember_

_things your heart will know_

_things it will remember_

_hear the song _

_that I sing_

_Once upon a December_

Her voice was the most beautiful voice Wu had ever heard. When she finished, the baby cooed slightly in happieness to know that this was his mother. The child opened his eyes, and Misako stared into the most beautiful emerald green eyes she'd ever seen. He had her green eyes the Garmadon so often complimented.

"What's his name?" Wu asked. Misako frowned, she knew wouldn't like the answer. Wu anticpated the child's name, Misako bit her lip, hesitating to say. She opened her mouth.

"I thought I might want to decide with my husband"

* * *

><p>One month since the baby was born, and Misako still didn't have a name for him. It turned out, the baby had bleach blonde hair, a small nose, and Emerald Green eyes. Wu waited impatiently outside of Misako's home, he looked at his watch. Hurry up already, will ya'? He thought. He tapped his foot in annoyance, Wu was still not on board with this decision. Visiting the underworld? Seriously? Wu thought. He was not ready to see his brother, especially since his brother wasn't ready either, probably didn't want to see him, and probably hated him too. Wu heard the sound of a door open and close with a click. Misako stood on the porch, the baby cradled in her arms. She wore her hair in her regular braid, glasses perched on the lower part of the bridge of her nose, her shirt today was a plain, long sleeved, royal purple shirt, blue jeans, and her regular boots that she loved to wear wherever she went. She moved lithely down the steps towards Wu.<p>

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" Wu asked, caution in his voice.

"I'm sure Wu. Garmadon would never hurt me." She said.

"It's not you I'm worried about." Wu said. It took Misako a while comprehend this.

"Your worried about the baby?" Misako asked.

"Maybe"

Misako giggled at his remark, and even though she was trying to remain strong, on the inside, she was actually terrified. How would Garmadon react to seeing her? How would she react? How would he react when he saw the baby? There was only one way to fine out.

* * *

><p>Garmdon paced the throne room, hands clenching and unclenching. He had to create a plan to obtain those Golden Weapons, but knowing his brother, he probably hid them, and created a map in case he forgot where they were himself. His tounge ran over the sharp fangs sticking out of his gums. They still ached in his mouth, even after ten months.<p>

"Garmadon" A raspy voice filled the room. A skeleton wearing a samurai helmet on his head stood at the throne room doors.

"Kruncha, you are not to disturb me at this time" Garmadon said

"Yes, but-" Kruncha began.

"Kruncha" Garmadon warned.

"You have visitors!" He finished quickly. Garmadon's crimson eyes widened at the sound of this. He pulled his katana out of his belt and glared daggers.

"Send them in" Garmadon said darkly. Visits in the underworld never ended well. Kruncha quickly left the room. Who took his place, put a tear Garmadon's eye. His katana clanged on the stone ground. He removed his helmet, his chocolate hair fell in waves over his forhead, and placed it gently on the ground.

"Misako?" Garmadon asked.

"Hello Garmadon." Misako said calmly. Garmadon saw closely that a tear spilled silently down her cheek. Not five seconds later were they embraced in a hug. Misako burried her face in Garmadon's chest, she could feel his skin against her face, his steady breathing, his strong heartbeat. He still had the strong scent of pine needles and forest fire on him. Garmadon burried his face in Misako's hair, which smelled of lemons and mangoes. They pulled apart for a moment, Garmadon held his arms steadily around Misako's waist and lower back, Misako's hand moved up to Garmadon's cheek, his tears fell on her hand, and for what seemed like forever they stared at each other, sadness and love in their eyes. Without warning Garmadon pushed his mouth to Misako's, and she took no hesitation to push back. She wrapped his arms around his neck, he tasted faintly of cherries, his lips hot against hers. She moved her hands back to Garmadon's cheeks, and pulled away.

"Montgomery..." Misako said. "I missed you"

"I missed you too... I love you, Misako" Garmadon replied, they shared another kiss that lasted longer, that neither wanted to end. But Misako had to be the first to the pull away.

"Montgomery... There's... something I need to tell you" Misako said quietly, she said nothing after that.

"Yes, Misako?" Garmadon asked "Is something wrong? What happened? Tell me."

"Well... There's another visitor, he only came with me as an escort. Just to protect me... and..." It didn't take Garmadon long to decipher that Wu was the other visitor... But he was more concerned about something else.

"and..." Garmadon urged Misako.

"Wu!" Misako pulled from Garmadon's grasp, and called to the doors. From the enterance walked a skinny boy, wearing a kimono, bleach blonde hair, and sapphire eyes. In his arms he cradled a bundle of joy, literally. When he reached Garmadon's sight, he saw in there was a baby there.

"The day you were banished... I found out I was pregnent." Tears of joy filled Garmadon's eyes.

"What's his name?" Garmadon asked, taking the brand new, bouncing, baby boy in his arms. He looked down at the child, and the baby boy roared with laughter. So this was his daddy. He looked funny.

"His first laugh! But, that's what I wanted to discuss with you. I didn't think it was fair to name our baby without you. I like Liam." Misako said.

"Liam!? That's the most popular name in the world." Garmadon explained "Isn't that right Julius?"

"Absolutly not! His name is not going to be Julius. Liam isn't that popular, but if you insist, what about Jacob?"

"He doesn't look like a Jacob. I think he looks more like a... like a... Noah."

"Noah... I don't know..."

"Might I make a suggestion?"

Misako and Garmadon's head turned towards Wu.

"I... guess so." Misako said.

"It'll sound completly dumb, it just came to me. But... To me, he looks like a Lloyd."

"Lloyd" Misako echoed. "I like it, Garmadon?"

"Yes, Lloyd has a nice ring. Lloyd, our precious Lloyd." Garmadon agreed. The three friends joined in a hug. If they could stay together, they would. But Garmadon could not leave the underworld, and both Misako and Wu had responsibilities to attend to. Now if only...

...

...

If only

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: I suck at endings, I hope you like though!**


End file.
